


Safeword

by orphan_account



Series: Safe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon has trouble remembering he's with Robb during sex and uses their safeword.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot out-take from a story I'm probably going to write after I finish Homecoming, if there is enough interest. Please let me know what you think!

Jon shivered as Robb ran his fingers lightly over his sides, goosebumps breaking out all over his bare skin. He tugged lightly at the soft leather cuffs keeping his hands bound to the headboard, something uncurling inside of him as they held tight.

“Are you sure?” his boyfriend asked. Every time they introduced something new into the bedroom, Robb asked him if he were sure. 

To be honest, Jon was _never_ sure. As much as he needed the other man to dominate him, his needs always skirted far too close to his fears for him to be completely sure about anything new. Still, he _was_ sure that Robb would never hurt him. Robb was _not_ Ramsay. 

“I’m sure,” he lied as he always did, but he couldn’t keep himself from trembling as Robb carefully tied the black blindfold over his eyes, thrusting him into a world of darkness.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Robb murmured, swallowing Jon’s resulting whimper from the praise with a gentle kiss.

Jon sighed into the kiss, loving the tenderness Robb always showed him. Though he took control like Jon needed, he was never rough. Never pushed Jon too far.

Because Robb was not Ramsay. He _wasn’t_.

Jon had to keep reminding himself that as Robb kissed his way down his neck. It was usually something that was easy to remember, but he hadn’t realized how important being able to actually _see_ Robb had been before.

He moaned as a mouth closed over one of his nipples while a hand came up to tease the other.

_Robb’s_ mouth, he told himself firmly as he tried to enjoy the other’s ministrations. It was _Robb_. Ramsay had never been this gentle with him.

Except he _had_ been, an ugly voice in his head reminded him.It had been one of his ex-boyfriend’s favorite games to play gentle with Jon only to hurt him. Ramsay had loved to keep his sub on edge, keep him from getting comfortable in his pleasure.

It was working, he thought as he tensed under his boyfriend’s touch. No. This was Robb. _Robb_.

He forgot that entirely, though, as a mouth closed over his head and panic took hold.

No, no, no, no, no. Anything but that. He couldn’t take it. He _couldn’t_.

“Winter,” the word wrenched out of his mouth before he could stop it. He sobbed as he realized what he had done, but the mouth on him disappeared as he began shaking in fear.

He hadn’t meant to. He hadn’t _meant_ to.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered in terror. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m—”

“Shh,” Robb’s voice cut through his panicked fear as the blindfold disappeared from his eyes. “You’re okay. It’s okay,” he soothed before hurrying to undo the cuffs.

The sight of Robb instead of Ramsay caused something to break inside of him, and he couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked his body. He had ruined things. He had ruined _everything_.

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Robb murmured, wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

Jon shook his head, burying his face in Robb’s neck as he trembled. “I’m sorry,” he cried plaintively. “I didn’t meant to. Please don’t be angry.”

“Angry?” the other said in disbelief, pulling back slightly to look down at Jon in shock. “Jon, I am so _proud_ of you,” Robb told him, tucking him tight against his body once more. “You needed me to stop. That’s why we _have_ a safeword.”

Actually, they had a safeword because Robb had insisted before they had delved into Jon’s needs. Robb had never been in a dominant/submissive relationship before, and had refused to even consider taking control of Jon in the bedroom without a safeword. Jon had sworn to himself that he would never use it.

He hated that he had used it now.

“What did I do wrong?” Robb asked gently, bringing a hand up to pet Jon’s curls.

Jon leaned into the touch and relaxed against him even if a low fear still thrummed within him. How did he tell his boyfriend that he was being too _good_ to him and had triggered a panic attack?

Fuck, he was messed up.

“We shouldn’t use the blindfold anymore,” he mumbled instead. He had thought it was a tame addition to their bedroom games, but he was wrong. Fuck, was he wrong. “I need to know it’s you,” he added, knowing Robb would get the point.

“No more blindfold,” his boyfriend agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, and I am very proud of you.”

Despite himself, Jon let the praise soak into him, and he sighed in contentment, pressing closer to Robb as a chill ran through him. He hummed when Robb pulled the duvet over them both. “Love you too,” he said sleepily, letting himself slowly sink into oblivion as Robb continued to pet him languidly and whisper soothing words into his ear.


End file.
